


Take Me

by MissKinky (MissMV)



Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lost: Post-Island, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, post-island AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMV/pseuds/MissKinky
Summary: You've wanted something for a very long time. Sayid is the only one who can give it to you.





	Take Me

“Are you sure?” Sayid asks you. You nod. There is nothing in the world that you’re most sure about. You came to his place with one purpose only, and you have made your proposition: you want Sayid to take your virginity. He seems a little hesitant, but compliant. “I don’t want you to regret this afterwards,” he says. You assure him that you won’t, that you’ve wanted this for a long time, and this seems to convince him. He approaches you slowly, takes your chin in his hand, and kisses you. It’s a soft, tentative kiss. You reciprocate it, and before you know it, he’s carrying you up the stairs. There’s no doubt in your mind that he’s wanted this for a long time, too.

He takes you to his dimly lit room and sits you down on the bed. He goes straight to action. Sayid takes off his shirt and slowly moves to do the same with yours. You allow him, too dazed to move by yourself. His arms and his chest are so toned you can’t keep your eyes from him. His skin seems to glow, and you blush when you catch yourself wanting to run your tongue across it. Sayid then kisses you again, slowly and meaningfully, his hands in your hair and waist, and pushes you back softly with his warm lips until you’re lying down on the bed. His lips still on yours, the hand that was on your waist moves down the edge of your jeans, and Sayid slowly unbuttons and unzips them. With both of his hands, he takes them off. You’re looking at the ceiling, too embarrassed, but you can hear him removing his own jeans.

You start a little when Sayid’s hands touch your ankles. Delicately, his strong hands wander up your legs, your thighs, your hips. Your legs are spread and he slides between them, making his way towards your face. You’re breathing hard, you’re too nervous, but it’s alright. Sayid’s gentle, and he understands. He’s not rushing you. He holds himself up on his elbows, his face right above you, and you look into his eyes. They’re dark and full of desire. And love, maybe? You smile at him, and he smiles back and kisses you, and you’re ready.

Slowly, timidly, you embrace Sayid, with both arms and legs. The shy kiss starts gaining intensity, and your lips part, making way for your tongues. You really like this sensation of wet tongue against wet tongue and it makes you feel wet somewhere else. The kiss is turning more passionate by the second, and you tighten your embrace. Sayid is now directly on you, skin to skin, and without the thick fabric of your jeans, you can perfectly feel his boner. It’s really hard and really big. You blush again when you imagine him inside you. You blush some more because you _can’t wait_ to have him inside you.

Without warning, Sayid grabs you by the waist and flips you over so that you’re on top of him. You move your hands to his chest, where you let them explore him on their own. You find his nipples by accident and quickly move away, embarrassed, returning to his dark curls. Sayid softly bites your lips and a moan escapes you. You can feel him smiling. His hands are wandering over your back, and they find the clasp of your bra. You’re a little hesitant of being braless, but you don’t even notice when Sayid unclasps it. He removes you from his lips and softly pushes you until you’re sitting on his erection. Your bra simply slides off.

You’re too stunned by this demonstration of his abilities to move. Not only your groin is hot, but now so is your face. You know you’re crimson red as you look at your bare breasts. But Sayid quietly chuckles and rises up until he’s sitting with his face directly in front of your breasts. He holds your gaze as he slowly kisses his way from the center of your chest to your hard nipple. You gasp when he licks it. Sayid tentatively bites at your nipple, and you can’t believe how good it feels. You smile, and he takes it as an invitation. Without breaking eye contact, Sayid begins playing with your breasts. His mouth is licking, sucking, biting at one of your nipples while his fingers pinch the other one and his hand fondles your breast.  He doesn’t discriminate and gives the same treatment to both nipples, sucking then pinching then sucking again, and your eyes close and you moan over and over because this just feels _so_ good.

Sayid stops, though, and you groan in protest. He kisses you and places you on your back again. “Can I completely undress you?” he asks, his voice hoarse. Your heart’s beating too fast when you nod yes. Carefully, he grabs the edges of your panties and begins removing them. You watch his face as he watches your crotch. You’re glad you waxed. Sayid smiles when he sees your labia, and he tosses your underwear in the same direction he tossed the rest of your clothes. He kisses you once more, and you feel almost vulnerable with your exposed labia spread like that, but his kisses are so sweet, his touch is so tender, you forget your worries. “I want to give you something that you will love,” he says. “Will you let me?” You enthusiastically nod again. You want everything he has to give you.

Sayid smirks devilishly. He begins by kissing and licking your neck. Oh, that’s good, so you moan. You want him to stay there, but he moves down, kissing and licking. When he reaches you bellybutton, you shudder. A spasm runs through your belly when he reaches your mons pubis. His hands spread your legs even more, and his kisses slow down. Your eyes are closed by now, focusing on what his mouth is doing. He kisses you inner thighs. He kisses your labia. His fingers reach for your labia and start rubbing softly, the way you do back home when you think of him. His fingers separate your outer lips, and Sayid’s tongue finds your clitoris. You gasp.

Sayid’s tongue licks your clit slowly and softly. He also licks your inner lips and your vaginal opening. Occasionally, he sucks lightly at your clitoris. Your low, closed-mouthed moans have turn to loud, shameless utterances of pleasure. You can’t help it, it feels _too good._ You want to see what he’s doing, how he manages to make you feel like this. You open your eyes and look down at him, and when you see his tongue working at your clit, you feel yourself getting even wetter. The embarrassment and shame you felt earlier starts to dissipate, and you grab his hair. Sayid looks up at you, and you both smile. Then he does the impossible. He gives you even more pleasure.

The tongue that was licking you gently before is now flicking your clitoris with increasing speed. You inhale sharply, taken by surprise, and one of your hands clasps the sheets tightly while the other remains tangled in Sayid’s hair. Sayid’s arms embrace your legs as he eats you out more passionately. You have lost control of your actions. Your legs spread as much as possible to allow Sayid to freely eat you. His tongue travels up and down, side to side, in circles around your clitoris, and even attempts to enter your vagina. Your fingers could never compare to what his mouth and tongue are doing. In no time, your legs begin to shake and your body to spasm. You’re all but screaming in pleasure, calling out his name in ragged breaths. Both of your hands are clutching handfuls of fabric now. Sayid’s tongue is focused solely on your clitoris now, licking fast and non-stop. As your orgasm builds up, you feel your clitoris heat up and become more sensitive. Your back arches as you come, moaning loudly. But Sayid keeps on licking you. So you orgasm again and again and again and again, until you have to beg him to stop because you can’t take it anymore.

Sayid stops with one last slow lick, and your limbs immediately relax. You’re almost dizzy and gasping for air, smiling through your open mouth, in awe of what just happened. You can’t believe it was possible to feel so much pleasure, but Sayid has managed to take you to the clouds. He lies down on his side beside you as you regain composure. Once you do, you can’t wait to have him inside you. “Did you like it?” Sayid asks. “I absolutely loved it,” you answer with a smile.

Looking into his brown eyes, you reach for his boner. It’s warm, hard, and huge under his underwear, and you stroke it, biting your lips. Sayid takes the hint and kneels on the bed. You remain where you are, still unable to move, and watch as Sayid removes his underwear. Your eyes widen at the sight of his long, thick penis. It springs free, hard and veiny. It slightly curves upward, and you can just imagine it reaching your G-spot. You want Sayid’s dick, and you want it bad. Before he can open the condom, you stop him. “I want it in my mouth,” you whisper, and Sayid smirks. You don’t want to move, so he positions himself on top of you. He sits gently on your breasts, and you look up at him as you reach for his dick.

It’s rock hard. You move your hand up and down, and you tentatively lick the tip. The tip is really soft so you keep licking. Since you’ve never really done this, you allow Sayid to take control. “Fuck my mouth,” you whisper and open wide. Sayid smiles and caresses your cheek. Then he enters your mouth. He thrusts in and out slowly and not so deep as to not choke you. You appreciate it. You suck and lick him and touch his chest. His dick is warm and his fluid slightly salty. He thrusts some more before removing himself. He kisses you with tongue and you taste yourself in him, as you’re sure he tastes himself in you. He moves to your ear and, giving you chills, whispers, “Are you ready to be fucked?”

You moan in response. You watch Sayid put on the condom as you mentally prepare. You’re really wet, so his dick should slide in easily. You hug his neck when he kisses you. You feel Sayid’s dick at the entrance, and you inhale. Nevertheless, you gasp when he penetrates you. Sayid is taking control of the situation, but he’s really gentle. You moan a little in pain as his dick penetrates you deeper. He’s so thick! The entire length of his dick enters your pussy, and though it hurts, you moan because it feels really good.

Sayid never stops kissing you passionately. He goes in and out slowly, carefully, giving your unexperienced vagina time to adjust to him. This goes on for a few minutes, until you feel that the pain is subduing. “You can go faster,” you allow him. He obliges, and the speed of the thrusts increases, as well as the speed of your breathing. Since he is so huge, there’s a little pain as his dick hits your cervix when he penetrates you the deepest. You don’t complain, though, you only moan. “Faster,” you say, craving more. You’re both breathing hard now, and Sayid’s starting to moan. You love this. You’ve dreamed about having sex with Sayid many times, but your dreams could never, ever compare to this. When you touch yourself imagining his dick inside you, you never imagine that the real thing would feel so, so good.

“Go harder,” you whisper, because you just can’t get enough. Sayid was desperate for you to beg him for this. His dick almost exits your vagina, and you’re about to ask him why when he slams against you with so much force that your whole body moves. He repeats this pounding several times, and it hurts, it hurts but you don’t want him to stop. You’re screaming now because the tip of Sayid’s dick is hitting your G-spot with every thrust. You want him to pound you like this until you both come, but then you get an idea. “Fuck me from behind, Sayid,” you ask him. He smiles and exits you, and even that feels good.

You don’t need him to move you this time. You turn over and position yourself on all fours. You bend your hips upward and grab a pillow, sure that you’ll need to bite into it. “Pound me really hard, Sayid,” you request. You don’t need to ask him twice. You let out a cry when he penetrates you without warning. He then goes crazy. You don’t get a moment’s rest because Sayid is pounding you with the whole length of his dick like his life depended on it. You’re way past moaning. You’re screaming into the pillow, clenching it, biting it. It hurts a lot. But you want it to hurt more. Sayid grabs your jaw and twists it so he can force a kiss on you. You can’t stop screaming. “Yes! Oh, fuck! Fuck me harder, Sayid! You’re so good! Fuck! Ah! Sayid!” you scream. Sayid moans, pleased to hear you scream. You don’t know how long you’ve been fucking, but you don’t care. You can go on for hours.

Your legs start to feel weak. Sayid’s left hand tightens around your neck as his right hand finds your clitoris. And you thought it couldn’t get better! He rubs you as he fucks you. The sensations are all over the place. You’re starting to feel sore as his huge dick keeps penetrating you.  He’s fucking you harder even, harder, faster. It’s all you can do to clench the pillows to not crumble down. His fingers keep rubbing your clit skillfully, and you feel it. The orgasm is coming at last. Sayid must be feeling it too because he speeds up, moans louder. With one last, hard thrust you both moan and come. You remain there immobile, him inside you, for a few seconds as you catch your breath. Then he removes his dick from you, and it feels great in your raw pussy.

You slump down on the bed, and, after throwing away the condom, Sayid slumps down beside you. You look at each other and laugh like fools, unable to believe that this has just happened. You’re both sweaty, but still embrace, taking each other’s scent in. Your legs intertwine, and your hearts beat as one, and you fall asleep together, certain that this is just the first of so many nights.


End file.
